Double Date
by That90sGirl
Summary: Veronica, Logan, Mac, and Dick have an awkward and uncomfortable double date.


This is a sort of sequel to I Wish You Were Here that I posted last October. You don't need to read it to understand what is happening but feel free to read it if you want!

So here it is...Enjoy!

 **Double Date**

It was half way through September when Veronica suggested that they all hang out together. And by all, she meant herself, Logan, Mac, and Dick. Logan and Veronica had been back together for a few weeks now and she has not really seen Mac since she got back from the FBI besides the occasionally awkward run ins in the suite. Although Veronica still does not approve or understand the thing that is Mac and Dick's "relationship", she figured she should find out all she can about it by seeing it in person. She's heard plenty through the walls; more than she ever wanted to hear. Not that she isn't positive that they can't hear the same thing just as often coming from Logan and herself. Let's just say since the Madison debacle, it's been a long and _dry_ few months and they are trying to make up for it all that they can.

They are sitting in on the couches at the Grand in silence, looking anywhere else than at each other. The awkwardness could be cut with a knife.

"So…" Veronica tried to break the tension.

"Yeah…" Mac answered not really what to say either.

"We are all friends. This shouldn't be this weird right? Well at least some of us are."

"I resent that Ronnie. We are totally BFFs." It's been a year since they graduated from Neptune High but there were some things that Veronica just could not put aside and forgive Dick for. So for now she just tolerates him as her boyfriend's best friend and her best friend's…boyfriend? Boy-toy? She was almost too afraid to hear the answer to the questions. On one hand Mac has lost her mind and has *gag* feelings for Dick Casablancas or Mac's libi-don't has changed to a libido and has completely taken over her brilliant brain. Veronica knows that the most logically explanation would be the first but she was not sure she was quite ready to find out all the winning qualities that Dick might possess. It is still in her schedule to hate for at least a little while longer.

"I don't remember giving you a friendship bracelet," quipped Veronica. She was hoping to keep this as civil as possible. She had to keep reminding herself she was doing this for Mac and Logan.

"Maybe that's because it got lost up your ass. Want me to pull it out for you?" Dick crossed the line of that one. All of Veronica's self-restraint was gone. She was seeing red. She almost missed Mac slapping Dick's chest and calling him an asshole. She then felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and lips touching her temple.

"Just let it go. It isn't worth it." Logan whispered in her ear and she instantly started to relax. It isn't worth it she reminded herself.

Looking back at Dick he had a look that a child would have after they got yelled at for making a mess. "Sorry Ronnie." Veronica nodded back in response and noticed Mac's hands wrap around Dick's. Veronica can tell she looks like she would rather be anywhere else.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea. We can hang out another time V," Mac suggested. Now Veronica felt bad. She hadn't seen Mac in forever. She missed her Q.

"I can retract the claws. I'm sorry I just don't know how to do this. I'm just still trying to adjust to all of this." Veronica points at both Mac and Dick.

"You're not the only one," agreed Logan.

"What can I say? Mackie just loves her some Dick." Gross. Veronica was willing herself not to vomit.

"Shut up, Dick," Mac answered what Veronica could only assume was in an attempt at anger but she was too busy laughing. Mac turned to look at Dick. Shit. Veronica knew that look, Mac actually loved Dick? No it couldn't be. But with the way Dick was looking right back at Mac, Veronica could tell that Dick loved her right back. They boy may not know that love is what they actually feel but it's what it is, Veronica was sure. At that moment, Veronica knew that she had to not only tolerate Dick but actually make an effort to like him.

"So, how did this happen anyway?" Veronica asked.

"Come on, Veronica, you know the story better than anyone. Anger and hatred all equal foreplay." Everyone laughs at Logan's ridiculous but true statement. Only in Neptune would this be a consistent pattern.

"Well, I find it hard to believe that Dick saved Mac from a rogue federal agent."

"Nah, it was nothing quite as romantic as that. Just you know… we hung out a lot this summer. A lot of late gaming nights with the side of, of course, being hit on constantly. Eventually it went from being annoying to actually being a not-so hated thought. And after a few times he tried to kiss me, I eventually let him," Mac explained.

"Ah, young love." Logan sighed.

"Not all love stories are epic," Veronica nudged Logan's side and he winked back. "So, are you guys like," Veronica thought for a minute, "like just, you know, doing the nasty or are you actually like he brings you to Pi Sig date parties and you introduce him to your buddies at tech support?"

"We are not just fucking around, Ronnie. She's my girlfriend, my Mackie. I thought you knew that."

"Me and Mac have no exactly had all the time in the world to have girl talk these past few weeks. We both have been more than occupied by gentleman suitors."

"I'm sorry, V. We should both try and make more time for each other."

"We really should, Q. Next time I run into you, in this very living room in the middle of the night, I won't just awkwardly run back into Logan's room."

"Sounds like a plan, Bond."

Logan stood up and grabbed two DVDs. "So Dick and I each picked out a movie for tonight. You girls can pick. So, which will it be, ladies? _The Departed_ or _Zodiac_?"

" _The Departed_ " " _Zodiac"_ Both Mac and Veronica yelled out respectively. The both look at each other and laugh.

"I think I have _Accepted_ somewhere if we want to watch that instead," Dick suggested. After everyone agreed, he found the DVD and popped it into the DVD player. He sat down and put his arm around Mac and Logan did the same to Veronica. Both girls snuggled into their boys as the movie started. Veronica looked at how happy both Mac and Dick looked. Maybe Dick wasn't so bad, Veronica decided. If he made Mac happy then Veronica decided she tolerate Dick…although she would never admit it out loud.

END.


End file.
